User blog:Mochizou/Kill
Q'.episode 2.'Kill Cam stands in front of Kieran, wielding a sword that is pointed directly at the teenager's face. Kieran can only look on in confusion 'Kieran: '''There must be some mistake, you can't seriously be after me. '''Cam: '''I make no mistake. Under my former Queen's wishes, I am to slay the one and only evil King. That, of which I have no doubt is you. ''Kieran smirks nervously 'Kieran: '''I-I-I don't understand why you think it's me your after. W-Why would you be after me? '''Cam: '''This is why I'm after you ''Cam pulls out a cell phone and proceeds to project a video onto every screen in Mazume City. The video shows a man, who appears strikingly similar to Kieran, shooting and killing a woman in the dead of night. Kieran looks on in confusion and chuckles 'Kieran: '''Well...I can't deny that he looks like me, but truly I'm innocent. '''Cam: '''Silence, I will take your life now and prevent the evil King from causing destruction ''Kieran nervously tries to run from Cam but he is caught by Cam's aura and held up in the air 'Kieran: '''Are you really going to kill me? Surely you can trust that I'm innocent. Would your master order you to kill an innocent man? '''Cam: '''Are you really as innocent as you claim? ''Cam looks back towards the video and drops Kieran into his arms before holding by the collar 'Kieran: '''You know how the saying goes, "don't judge a book by it's cover" rather focus on what's inside '''Cam: '''Nonsense, I follow my policy, I only judge one's actions '''Kieran: '''Ah but- Even if am a murderer and all that, surely the lawful thing would be to take me to a court system for prosecution and a trial, as this country does. '''Cam: '''I do not serve this country. I only serve my master ''Kieran sighs 'Kieran: '''Fine. Do whatever you want to do to me ''Cam drops Kieran to the ground and draws his sword 'Kieran: '''A-Ah, but before you do...kill me that is, can you grant me one last request? Something I need you to deliver for me '''Cam: '''Very well, I shall grant you this wish '''Kieran: '''I'd like to write a letter to my little brother. You may not think I'm innocent but I wouldn't want my brother to see me as a murderer. ''Kieran begins to write on a piece of paper 'Kieran: '''He's not been very well you see. He's always been a sickly child, not many friends at school, I've kind of been his only companion in a way. ''Kieran finishes off his letter and hands it to Cam. Cam opens it up to read it and inside sees Kieran has drawn a smiley face. Cam looks back up to see Kieran has disappeared 'Cam: '''That bastard ''Cam runs off to follow where he believes Kieran has run to. Kieran is shown to have hidden in an abandoned animal costume, Yazzy the cat having also snuck in there. 'Kieran: '''Whew, that was close ''DAMRA 'Red: '''Man, that was exhilirating. I'm so pumped '''Karen: '''Calm down, it was just a simple job '''Red: '''But we got to pound on jerk-offs '''Karen: '''Silence ''Red growls 'Tori: '''Hey guys, check this out ''Tori puts up a video, the same video that Cam had played to Kieran. The video continues to play as the clan watch on. Soon they begin to recognise someone in the video 'Ari: '''Hey...isn't that... '''Red: '''Jo! ''Jo was the Red Clan's former Queen. She died 9 months ago when she was killed by an unknown entity. Her death had shaken DAMRA and they had vowed at the time to take revenge against the culprit. 'Ash: '''What the fuck! ''The clan watch on in horror as they see their former Queen horrifically killed 'Red: '''Who is it in the video! WHO IS THAT BASTARD! I'M GONNA KILL HIM '''Karen: '''Calm down! '''Ash: '''No, he's right! We're gonna burn the fucker ''Sector 3 HQ 'Matt: '''Hey check out this video '''CC: '''What is it? ''Matt and CC watch the same video that DAMRA and Cam have both watched. As they watch, Dani walks over 'Dani: '''Is that.... '''CC: '''The former Red Queen '''Dani: '''You'd better take this to the Captain '''Annie: '''It would appear to show the murder of former Third Queen Jo '''Dani: '''Yes, Captain '''Annie: '''No doubt, DAMRA would have already seen this and taken action by now '''Dani: '''What should we do? '''Annie: '''Let's track down this mysterious killer ''Cam runs around the city looking for Kieran who does his best to avoid him, whilst still dressed in the animal disguise. '' '''Kieran: '''How are we gonna get out of this? ''As Kieran continues to evade Cam, he doesn't notice the large signs appearing on every screen in the city calling for a large bounty for the capture of the man in the video, who of course, looks identical to Kieran. People begin to start making a fuss and looking for the man, whilst Kieran remains completely in the dark 'Ash: '''Okay, you guys know what to do. We're to find the killer. '''Red: '''GOT IT '''Ash: '''And for the love of god, if you see the Black Hound, stay out of his way, he's not worth fighting '''Red: '''Whatever ''Cam deepens his search for Kieran but it provides no results until he happens to look up and sees Kieran standing atop of a skyscraper. He goes to make his move but he's blocked 'Cam: '''Get out of my way! '''Red: '''Not gonna happen! I'm looking for someone '''Cam: '''You'll be looking for the same person as me but I'll have you know that he's mine for the taking '''Red: '''Over my dead fucking body '''Cam: '''We can arrange that ''Red and Cam engage in a fight. It's clear from the start that Cam is stronger and more agile than Red but Red's stubborness and determination make him blind to this 'Cam: '''Give it up now! '''Red: '''Never! ''Cam unleashes his aura and throws Red into the wall, rendering Red weak and near unconsciousness. Cam looks back up to the skyscraper and sees that Kieran has disappeared from the rooftop 'Cam: '''Damn it ''Cam runs up to the rooftop and his suspicions are confirmed, Kieran has gone. On the floor, he sees that Kieran has dropped his school pin. Cam picks it up At Mikoto High School, Kieran lays on his bed, with Yazzy lying on top of him. He looks exhausted, he has removed his school blazer and untucked his shirt. '' '''Kieran: '''What is happening? ''Yazzy meows 'Kieran: '''I mean, that guy in the video does look like me, I can't deny that, but that guy ''isn't ''me. I definitely didn't kill anyone, not at all. '''Yazzy: '''I know you didn't Kieri. My Kieri wouldn't do that '''Kieran: '''Eh? ''Lying on top of Kieran is a naked girl. Kieran can only blush in complete embarrassment before letting out a very large scream '''Kieran: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Category:Blog posts